The Daughter
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: This is the real history of Nemu Kurotsuchi. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter****One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Not much is known about Nemu Kurotsuchi and her past. It was said that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was working on a different version of a mod soul, when through an accident he created her. As time went on, Mayuri did a number of experiments on her to improve her and help protect her in case any thing bad should happen to her. Nemu is well known for having little or no emotions at all, always obeying Mayuri's orders no matter what they may be, and almost always following him around where he goes.

It is also known through out the Soul Society that Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a cold hearted bastard that sees everyone as a potential guinea pig in his lab. He never cares about anyone, but himself and his experiments. And whenever Mayuri goes out to do a mission, people always hope that he would be killed. And also, people would feel sorry for Nemu for putting up with him.

But what if this was mostly a lie? What if the information on how Nemu came to be was a lie? And what if Mayuri Kurotsuchi was not totally a cold hearted bastard that we know? What would you do then? If the soul reapers of the Soul Society knew that he had some heart in him, no matter how small it was, they would believe that the world was coming to an end and then they would run around like headless chickens.

Nemu Kurotsuchi was a four year old little girl when she died. She then spent a couple of months wandering around when Mayuri found her and gave her a reason to live by serving him. Nemu was formerly a Potter, but she was dumped off at the Dursleys, because she was a squib. The reason for that was that it was believed that her brother, Max, had used up all of his magic y defeating the Dark Lord and since he did not have any magic, their parents had used a ritual to rip her magic out of her and gave it to him. Little did they know that Max was born without magic in the first place and instead it was her that saved them all. And also when Max gets older, he will start losing his magic, because it was never really his to begin with.

Now, its time to find out the real history of Nemu Kurotsuchi.

**(Scene Break)**

Sammy Potter was thrown into her cupboard on day in the middle of May. She had accidentally burned the bacon that she was making for her relatives to eat. Sammy did not know how it had happened, because she was watching the food very carefully. It was not her fault that Uncle Vernon asked her to get the mail that just arrived. She was only gone for a minute.

"This will teach you to burn out food, you ungrateful little freak," Uncle Vernon snapped at her. "You will stay in there until I think that you had learned your lesson."

And with that, he slammed the door and locked it from the outside. Sammy was left in the dark to think. Sammy felt safe in her cupboard, even though it was small, it was home. She felt safe to smile without being punished by her uncle's belt.

Time had passed, Sammy did not know how long it had been or how many days had passed. All she knew was that she was getting weaker and weaker as time passed. Until one day, she felt too weak to do any thing like move her fingers. Everything was spinning whenever she had opened her eyes. Suddenly, she felt very light like she was weightless and also there was no more feeling numb.

Sammy opened her eyes and saw that she was outside of her cupboard. She looked around hoping no one had seen her yet, but then her aunt came and started to dust the table right next to her. She noticed that Aunt Petunia could not see her at all. Suddenly, there was a noise coming from her chest, when she tried to move to some where else. Sammy looked down and saw that there was a small length of chain attached to her. She gave it a small tug hoping that it would come out, but it did not come out and also it hurt when she had pulled on it. So she walked over to the cupboard and stuck her head inside and saw her body. It looked like a skeleton, there was just skin wrapped around bone. It was horrible to look at. She then came to a conclusion.

"So I'm dead. I am finally free," Sammy whispered while a smile grew on her face and the feelings of relief and happiness filled her completely. She did not know that she had stopped the beginning of the process of becoming a hollow by feeling positive emotions instead of negative emotions. "I wonder what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia going to do when they find my body."

**(Scene Break)**

It was the next morning, when her aunt and uncle decided it was time to let her out. Sammy wanted to see the reaction of her aunt when she opens the door and saw what was inside. She watched her aunt opened the door and was about to drag her out, when Aunt Petunia realized that her niece was dead. Aunt Petunia slowly backed up until her back was completely against the wall. She then slowly slid down the wall and with her hand covering her mouth. She just stared into the cupboard and at the peaceful expression of her niece's face. At that moment, Dudley came downstairs and saw the state that his mother was in. So out of curiosity, he looked inside the cupboard and saw what was inside.

"DAD, THE FREAK'S DEAD!" Dudley yelled out to his father. Sammy watched how the walrus came running in.

When he saw that his son was right, he smiled and said loudly, "Good, now she won't be infecting this house with her freakiness no more. I will bury it tonight, when everyone is sleeping. That was, no one will know any better."

Aunt Petunia finally came out of her shocked state and asked Vernon, "What will we say to the neighbors, when they ask about her?"

Uncle Vernon then answered, "Don't worry, Pet. We will just say that her parents came one night and took her away to live with them, again. And then no one would be any wiser."

Having seen enough, Sammy walked into the kitchen and saw that the French door was opened. So she stepped out and saw Mrs. 6 had heard everything that her relatives had said, so she decided to follow the woman into her house and watched her pick up the phone and dial 911. (Note: I don't know the real emergency number that they use in Britain. So please forgive me.)

"Hello, I would like to report a death."

"…."

"I overheard the neighbors say that their niece was dead and how they would bury her in their backyard tonight when everyone is sleeping."

"…."

"#4 Privet Drive, Surrey."

"…."

"Thank you."

Mrs. 6 then hung up the phone and went outside to wait for the police to arrive. Sammy was just happy that her body would not be buried in the backyard like some sort of common pet. Five minutes later, she watched how the cops came and how they searched her relatives' house. She saw how their expressions turned grim, when they found her body in the cupboard underneath the stairs. After they pronounced her dead, the cops carefully put her body in the black bag.

Sammy saw when they carried the bag out of the house, quite a few cops had tears running down their faces. The whole neighborhood was there to witness the arrests of her relatives and how they struggled against them and how they were saying that they were glad that she was dead. And how she deserved to die. Finally, after what happened to one little girl, it just took one death and a nosy neighbor, to bring justice to the neighborhood.

**(Scene Break)**

It had been two months, since she had died. Sammy even went to her own funeral with Mrs. 6 and her family. It made her happy to be buried properly. She saw so many people attending the event that she did not even know. But now she was sitting on a swing watching the children play, when a shadow covered her.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Sammy turned around and saw…

AN: I hope that you like it. It was just an idea that popped in my head. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope that you have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a wonderful, sunny day in the Soul Society. Well, most would consider it was a nice day. But in the twelfth barracks is where the Research and Development Department was one man (if you can call him a man or human) was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was the Captain of the Twelfth Company and the Head of the Research and Development Department. He is also known as The Freak of Freaks. Today, Mayuri was furious, because he had ordered his Vice Captain to put some new data into the main computer. Did the vice captain do it quickly like he was asked to? No, the vice captain had an hour to type it and save it and it was a small amount of data, it wasn't much. It was about 30 pages long, normally it would be at least 150 pages long. So now, he needs a new vice captain.

As he was working on the computer, it started to pick up on a weird signal in Britain. Get a closer view and he found something interesting.

"Interesting, the spiritual pressure is not of a Hollow or of a Soul Reaper. If play my cards right, not only I would get it, but no one would know about it," Mayuri muttered to himself as he continued to press buttons on the computer trying to determine what it really is.

Suddenly, an idea came to him, "I do have those vacation days left. I think that I will take that over due vacation, right now."

After finishing the work and deleting what the computer has found and making sure no one can bring it up again. He set off towards the First Company Barracks.

(Scene Break)

"Let me get this straight, Captain Mayuri. You want to take a three day vacation to the world of the living and not in Japan, but in Britain, right?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing. Mayuri was never the one to take a pointless vacation. "May I ask why would you want to take a vacation?"

"There are unusual readings that I want to investigate. And I read reports that there is a group of people that could use this 'magic' and I want to see if its true and if there is anything that could help us," Mayuri said as he shrugged his shoulders like he does not really care.

"You may go, Captain Mayuri, but you know the rules. No bringing any of the magic users back with you for you to so call study, understand?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked as he glared at the Captain in front of him. He would not put it passed Mayuri to not kidnap someone for his experiments.

"Of course, Head Captain. Thank you, Head Captain." Mayuri said as he bowed to the Head Captain. He was excited that the Head Captain bought his cover story. Now he can find the source of the weird spiritual pressure. Maybe if he was lucky, he will have a new vice captain. He made his way back to his barracks to get everything prepared for his soon vacation.

"You there, make sure that you are able to open a Senkaimon Gate to London, England, when I tell you too," Mayuri demanded before he left for his personal lab. When he got to his lab, he grabbed a special bag that had Kido put on it. To make bigger inside the bag than what the bag looks like it could hold from the outside of it. He put empty jars inside so he could get samples, and other things that could help him. But the one thing that he carefully put in there was a container that was made to contain a soul and transport it to the Soul Society undetected.

Once he got everything that he needed to carry with him, he order his men to open Senkaimon Gate at once. When it was opened, he passed through it. And made the long journey to London, England. As he arrived, he took out a device and turned it on. It was time to find that strange spiritual pressure. He made his way to Surrey and started to look around. He sneered at the cookie cutter house, he hate perfection, because it was a dead end and that left no room for improvement.

Mayuri followed to where his device was directing him and came upon a park. There on the swim, was a soul of a little girl, Mayuri was excited that she was already dead, and so there won't be any dirty work to cover up later. As he walked up to her, he saw that she looked like him, before he made improvements on himself a long time ago. This gave him an idea, if he can get her into the Soul Society undetected, and after a couple of days, he can say that there was an accident while he was working on making the mod souls better and somehow created her from his DNA. So he would be able to pass her off as his daughter as he makes some improvements to her.

He tilted his head to one side and said, "My, my, what do we have here?"

AN: I am sorry that the chapter is can of short, but this is all I had at the moment. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been almost twelve years since Nemu Kurotsuchi first came to the Soul Society with her father, Lord Mayuri. Before anyone had seen her, Nemu was strapped onto a table and her father was able to fix her body and also did numerous experiments on her. He had forced her body to age until she looked like she was eighteen years old. He even add things to her body that made sure that in case anything should happen to her, she will survive it. The only thing that her father liked about her, were her green eyes.

But there was one thing that bothered him was why doesn't Nemu have a Zanpaku-to of her own. Mayuri did a few test and found out that her Zanpaku-to was destroy years ago. But it did not matter to him as mod souls don't have Zanpaku-to, so her being a mod soul that he created on accident was more believable.

In his own way, Mayuri showed her that he did care about her. Nemu was happy that someone cared about her. As long as he cared for her in his own weird way, she would do everything that she was to do without any complaining and would take any type of punishment from him if she did not do what she was told to do.

Mayuri was very happy that he had someone that not only follows his orders without complaining and he could use her for any experiments that he had in mind. He rarely let her out of his sight, but if he did, he would make sure that she would stay in the Twelfth Company. As he does not trust the captain of the Eighth Company to keep his hands to himself. And now Mayuri has to worry about that Quincy boy who has taken interest in his daughter. After making sure that she was ready to become known to the Soul Society, he made sure that she would not mention anything on how she was a real soul, not just a mod soul. So no one really knows about the secret behind Nemu, but he did find that the idiot Aizen sticking his nose where it didn't belong, thanks to Nemu finding him in their Data Room.

As the years went by, Mayuri did even more experiments on her to make sure that she would be always there with him. And if she was taken for some reason, he would always find her as he made sure that he put a tracking device in her to make that possible. Because of her ability to take orders without questioning them and of her brilliant mind, she was priceless to him even more so after the Winter Wars ended. He even made her, his vice captain of the Twelfth Company. Little did he or anyone knew that the secret behind the appearance of Nemu Kurotsuchi was soon to be discovered.

**(Scene Break)**

"Are you sure that Fawkes can find her, Headmaster?" A man with greasy hair asked the a very old man with a horrible sense of fashion.

"Of course, Fawkes can find anyone anywhere. We need her as she is the one that the prophecy points to. She is the one that can save us all from Voldermort," The Headmaster said as he gave the letter/Portkey to the phoenix to deliver.

"She might not want to help us as her idiot parents took her magic, gave it to her brother who was born a squib, and gave her away because she did not have any magic in her. I will understand if she does not help us at all," Severus Snape snapped at the man.

"She will help us as it is for the 'Greater Good' after all," The Headmaster said as he watched the phoenix flame away. His plans were going as planned after he found out that the Potter boy lost his magic and was once a squib and that Tom pointed out that Sammy Potter was the one who defeated him in the first place.

**(Scene Break)**

Nemu Kurotsuchi and her father, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, were experimenting on one of the weaker hollows that they were able to capture, when a bird appeared in a ball of flames. Mayuri saw it was carrying a letter and ordered Nemu, "Nemu, get that letter and see what its about and capture the bird as I'm interested in finding out what it is. Its not everyday that a test subject comes to me."

"Of course, Father," Nemu said as she took the letter and was about to grabbed the bird when it flamed away.

"Hmm, I guess that the bird was not that important, we can see if we can find it again later. Now, hurry up and open the letter and see what's about," Mayuri snapped at her.

When Nemu opened the letter, they noticed a strange energy coming off of it as Nemu disappeared from his view. Dropping what he had in his hands, he raced to the computer to track his daughter, just to see her signal disappear in Scotland in Avalon territory. Cursing up a storm, he raced out of his Barracks and made his way to the First Company to tell the Head Captain what had just happen.

**(Scene Break)**

Nemu watched as her father disappeared from view as the letter took her away from him and dumped in the middle of some sort of office. Looking around she noticed that there was a very old man with a long beard which was not taken care of like the Head Captain's and also there was a younger man with greasy hair and a sneer on his face.

"Ah, Miss Potter, I am glad we were able to find you. Lemon Drop?" The last question caused the younger man to snort. Nemu figured out that they were speaking English.

So she asked the old man, "Where am I? And why did you take me away from my father?"

The two men stiffen when she said the word 'father'. The older man answered, "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my dear girl. I'm the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and this is one of my professors, Severus Snape. Your father lives in England as does your mother. They would be so happy to know that you are safe."

Nemu looked at the Headmaster and stated in a voice that held no emotions in it, "I'm not Miss Potter, my name is Nemu Kurotsuchi and my father will be very displeased that I was kidnapped from him. May I return to my father?"

Severus Snape was surprised that this girl had no emotions on her face and in her voice. From what she is wearing he figured that she must be living somewhere in Asia like Japan or China. And also she looks so different from her father, but she still has her mother's eyes.

Albus frowned at her denial and said more forcibly, "You are Sammy Potter and you are soon going to go and join your mother and father at your home."

Nemu shook her head, "I don't have a mother as my father, Lord Mayuri was the one who created me by accident."

Albus sighed as he took out his wand and pointed it at her and said, "_Oblivate!"_

Blinding white light struck Nemu in the head, but that was about all that it did. As she looked at the old man who had a smug look on his face and said to him, "If you are going to try and ease my memories that is going to be impossible as my father made sure that could not ever happen to me."

Snape was shock that the Headmaster would try and ease her memories, deciding that was far as he let this continue, he stepped in and said, "I think it would be best for everyone if I take Miss Kurotsuchi and make sure that she has somewhere to stay for the time being. Please follow me, Miss Kurotsuchi."

The Headmaster watched them leave as he tried to figure out new plans as his old ones are now ruined.

**(Scene Break)**

"So let me get this straight, Captain Kurotsuchi. A phoenix shows up and gives Vice Captain Nemu a letter and when she opens it, she disappears to Scotland which in Avalon territory. Why would someone kidnap your daughter?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked him. He has a feeling that he does not want to hear the reason why.

Kurotsuchi shifted around nervously before he answered, "She may have been a living soul when I found her in England twelve years ago. And she may have followed me back to the Soul Society and gave me her complete loyalty if I become her father."

Yamamoto glared at the Head of the Research and Development Department as he felt a massive headache coming on. He was not surprised at this news as Kami told him what Kurotsuchi had done all those years ago when Nemu first appeared in the Soul Society. Kami even told him about the prophecy that pointed to her and to leave them alone for the time being. Apparently, Kami knows what is going on here even if others of the Soul Society think otherwise.

"I will get permission for you and some others to travel to Avalon and help out Nemu with the task of completing a prophecy about her," Head Captain Yamamoto dismissed Captain Kurotsuchi before sending a message to Kami and Avalon that would aloud them to travel there and do what is necessary.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Chapter Four will soon be finish in a few days. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or Harry Potter. I wished that I did, but sadly, I don't. So please don't try and sue me, I am really not worth it.

Professor Snape escorted Nemu to Madam Pomfrey for a check up on the command from the Headmaster. He also had over heard that the Potter family are refusing to come to Hogwarts and get to know their long lost daughter better and also they are denying that she is even the Chosen One. Both the Headmaster and Professor Snape noticed that there was something odd about Nemu or Ms. Potter in the Headmaster's case.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she had preformed a spell that will let her know about Nemu's medical history, which the nurse received fifty feet of parchment of that said history.

Severus felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. No one from even the First War, who were tortured for a month by the Dark Lord himself, had that long of parchment telling people what had been done to them. Looking over the shoulder of Madam Pomfrey, they slowly and carefully read through her history, as they read, it was very clear that the girl who was sitting in front of them, was severely abused when she was very young. By the time that they were ten feet into the list, they almost had a heart attack when they came across the words that said that she had died at the age of four.

Severus slowly looked at Nemu and asked, "You're dead, ain't you?"

Before Nemu could open her mouth, a nasally voice answered instead, "Of course, she is, you idiot!"

Nemu got off of the bed, walked over to the speaker, bowed, and then stood by his side. The man, who had spoken, was the weirdest and the creepiest man that they ever saw. His face was mostly white with black outlining his eyes and mouth. He wore a strange looking hat and he had blue hair and no ears. Instead in their place was dome shape cones and he kind a looked like a goat with that Egyptian styled beard.

"And who are you?" Professor Snape asked as he tried not to show this man that he was freaked out by his appearance at all.

The clown like man glared at him and snapped, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the Twelfth Company and the Head of the Department of Research and Development. And Nemu's father."

Madam Pomfrey had enough and left the room after vanishing the fifty foot parchment. When she shut the door to her office, so she could secretly get a very strong drink, it was then that the doors opened and the Headmaster and the Potter family stepped into the Hospital Wing. It looked like that the Headmaster had somehow blackmailed or forced the Potters to come to meet Nemu.

"And here is your daughter, Samantha," The Headmaster introduced them in hopes that his plan would still work out.

Max was the first to say something or rather sneered, "I can't believe that this slut is my sister. And I want my magic back! Mom, dad, tell her that she has to give back my magic, again!"

Mayuri snapped at the boy as he was angry at the insult, "And you look like a spoil little piglet and an idiot on top of that!"

The parents were about to say something to Mayuri, when Professor Snape sneered, "Like father, like son. Always taking what was not theirs in the first place and making people suffer because of their stupid actions."

Mayuri turned to Snape and asked, "What do you mean by that? Taking something that was not theirs in the first place? Explain!"

Then Severus gladly told this man what the Potter family had done to his daughter. Unlike the rest of the people who were in the room, he could tell exactly what the man and Nemu were. And he had the feeling that this man was someone who you should never cross at all, if you value your life. He explained about the Dark Lord and when he was defeated for the first time and how everyone believed that Max Potter was the one who had defeated him as he did not have any magic left and his twin sister still had magic, but when Max's magic did not come back, the Headmaster and the adult Potters used a ritual that stripped Nemu of her magic and gave it to Max instead. Then he explained about the nature of magic and that it recognized that Max was not the one that it belonged to, so it slowly disappeared, leaving Max as a squib that he was born as.

Mayuri was in deep thought when he heard about that. It explained a lot of things like how Nemu did not have a Zanpaku-to; there is a very strong possibility that the spirit of the sword was destroyed during the ritual. And another thing that he had noticed and that was her spiritual pressure was getting stronger over the years. He always questioned that and ran tests, but never got an solid answer to any of his questions. Now, he got his answer and it was that when the little brat's stolen magic left him, it was returning back to Nemu, where it rightfully belonged.

The Headmaster blinked in confusion as he finally noticed the strange man in the Hospital wing. The reason for not noticing him first was that he was so deep in planning to make things go his way, that he did not notice him. So the Headmaster asked, "Who are you?"

"Nemu's father, the one who raised Nemu to be the woman that she is today," Mayuri said. He did not like the old geezer that has no sense of fashion what so ever and if the women saw the geezer, he is sure that they would say that he, Mayuri, has a better sense of fashion. But right now, he was itching to get them on his table, so he could see what makes them tick and also if they have any brains at all. Because from he has seen, they have none, other than the grease ball that looked to be someone like him.

"I know that you are not Samantha's father, James here is her real blood father. For the Greater Good, Samantha should live with her real family for now on. Apparently, you have been corrupting the poor girl and she needs to be put on the right path," Dumbledore explained as he was believing that the strange man would agree with him. After all, he is Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, no one in their right mind would say no to him.

Mayuri snapped, "No, you can take your ideas and the Greater Good and…"

"That is enough, Captain Kurotsuchi," The people in the room suddenly felt a huge pressure pressing down on them, making it hard to breathe. Dumbledore and the Potter family noticed that Nemu, Mayuri, and Severus were having an easier time dealing with the pressure. Once the pressure lifted, they turned to the door way and saw an very ancient looking man standing there with a huge walking stick that radiates power. Sure the man was bald, but his beard, mustache, and eyebrows, which was way longer than Dumbledore's, but they were neatly combed and well taken care of. "Vice Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi will be staying with Captain Mayuri as he is her father and the one who raised her."

"And who are you?" The Headmaster asked as he pushed out his power to show that he is not someone to mess with. Only the Potters looked awe at his show of power, but the man looked like he did not even notice it. Even though he looked to be calm, but inside he was furious that this man had more power than he did.

The Head Captain raised one of his long white eyebrows and answered anyway, "Yamamoto Genryuusai, the Head Captain of the Seiretei, which you call Heaven. Their superior that they answer to."

"Heaven! That means you are all dead! You should be all arrested for the use of dark magic!" Lily Potter exclaimed. She and her husband, James was still in denial about Max not being the Boy- Who- Lived.

Dumbledore was quickly thinking up a plan to keep things in his control. Then an idea popped into his head and he said, "I'm still afraid that Ms. Samantha Potter will have to live with her family as they are related by blood."

Mayuri started laughing his ass off like a mad man that he is, as he realized that he was one step a head of them already. That and that was one of the lamest excuses he ever did hear.

James sneered at the man, "What's so funny, you freak?"

Mayuri snapped back at him by saying, "Because, you stupid baboon, I made sure that my daughter does not share your DNA any more. Nemu shares mine and mine only."

James suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Mayuri and exclaimed cheerfully, "So you do admit to the use of the dark arts."

Max and Lily looked like their birthdays were coming early this year, while Dumbledore gave Mayuri a disappointed look as if that look would make Mayuri feel guilty about his actions. Let it be noted that Mayuri does not know meaning of feeling guilty and does not even have in his vocabulary. And the Head Captain Yamamoto just rolled his eyes, honesty; he is really getting too old for this type of crap. On the other hand, Severus Snape was having the time of his life as Mayuri took to insulting the Potter family, and that was something that he wished that he could do without being told off for doing.

Mayuri gave him a look that said 'I don't really care about what you bugs want and I'm bored with you' and said, "I don't remember saying that I used any sort of magic. If you are hearing things, you should really get your hearing check or it could be a sign of old age. If everyone is like you and your family, no wonder that the British and other European magical communities are the laughing stock in the world."

Lily and Max yelled at the same time, "That's not true!"

Dumbledore calmly added, "They are right. The British magical community is one of the most advanced in the world, my dear boy."

The Head Captain saw the twitching of Mayuri's left eye and suddenly wished hat he had a chair, popcorn, and a drink to go with this.

Mayuri snorted as he sneered, "I'm not your dear anything as I'm over the age of two hundred. And you're wrong about that dumbass! Tell them the reasons to these insects, Nemu!"

Nemu stepped forward and explained, "In Japan, they already created a cure for werewolves. In the Americas, they found a way to use non magical technology around magic. In China, they have blood banks set up for vampires, so there are hardly any attacks on humans. Africa, goblins and other non humans are treated equally, and with respect, and they have the same rights as normal people. North America and Japan, puts a potion in the drinking water, so no non magical person would see magic or anything that is magical, even if it was done in front of them. The only way for them to know is to be told by someone who works in the government."

Mayuri then pick up after where Nemu left off and said, "As you can see, your society is so backwards that the world is all laughing at you. Come on, Nemu, its time that we left, before the stupidity virus infect us, as well."

"You can't leave as there is a prophecy about Ms. Potter and Voldemort that she needs to complete," Albus explained as he thought he got one up on them and it will get that little girl to do his bidding for him.

The Head Captain banged his cane on the floor, and stated, "We are already know about the prophecy, Headmaster. That is why we are here, in the first. It is a crime against the laws of nature, death, and life to tear one's soul into pieces. We got permission to so by Avalon as their laws, set by Central 34, forbids them from interfering in the World of the Living. But for this type of crime, our own laws can't stop us from carrying out justice."

Dumbledore was floored and was furious that he did not have anymore information that he could use as blackmail, while the others were sick to their stomachs when they heard that the Dark Lord did that to his soul. Suddenly, the Potters realized that their son, Max could not do what the prophecy had stated. He was not ready for that.

Snape, on the other hand, could believe that the Dark Lord did that as he was very afraid of death. And Snape knew that death was coming his way and he could not wait for this nightmare to over. Once, its all done with, Snape is moving to Japan so he could be close to Nemu and teach her all about potions as she expressed that she wanted to learn about them.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Daughter**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us authors who write these stories to receive your support and also it encourages us to write more.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last time on 'The Daughter'…_

"_You can't leave as there is a prophecy about Ms. Potter and Voldemort that she needs to complete," Albus explained as he thought he got one up on them and it will get that little girl to do his bidding for him._

_The Head Captain banged his cane on the floor, and stated, "We are already know about the prophecy, Headmaster. That is why we are here, in the first. It is a crime against the laws of nature, death, and life to tear one's soul into pieces. We got permission to so by Avalon as their laws, set by Central 34, forbids them from interfering in the World of the Living. But for this type of crime, our own laws can't stop us from carrying out justice."_

_Dumbledore was floored and was furious that he did not have anymore information that he could use as blackmail, while the others were sick to their stomachs when they heard that the Dark Lord did that to his soul. Suddenly, the Potters realized that their son, Max could not do what the prophecy had stated. He was not ready for that._

_Snape, on the other hand, could believe that the Dark Lord did that as he was very afraid of death. And Snape knew that death was coming his way and he could not wait for this nightmare to over. Once, it's all done with, Snape is moving to Japan so he could be close to Nemu and teach her all about potions as she expressed that she wanted to learn about them. _

**(Scene Break)**

_Present time…_

The Head Captain Yamamoto thought for a moment, before coming up with a solution to solve the current problem. Everyone was whispering among themselves except for Captain Mayuri, his daughter, Nemu, and a man who Head Captain was liking more and more as he seemed to be not as stupid and backwards as the others in this castle.

The Head Captain Yamamoto slammed his cane down on the floor causing some hair line cracks to appear, and everyone's attention was on him. So he spoke, "I will be assigning Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Vice Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi to be stationed here in Hogwarts until all of the soul fragments are dealt with. Also, I will be sending a few more people to help them out. If any of you try to stop them from doing their assignment, just remember that I can decide whether or not you get sent to Seiretei or to hell. Just keep that in mind. Now, excuse me, I need to leave as I have to deal with paperwork. I will sending more of my people here in a day or two."

The Head Captain Yamamoto turned around and left the Hospital Wing, leaving the Headmaster and the Potter family scared for their own souls and the afterlife. Mayuri and Nemu were both very impressed that the Head Captain had lied through his teeth about deciding where their souls could end up. But Mayuri was thankful for it as it would keep those idiots out of their hair, because the sooner that they can deal with the soul fragments, the sooner that they can leave this place. Mayuri is feeling that his IQ is dropping already.

Severus Snape wanted to really find out if the Head Captain had that sort of power to decide whether or not your soul goes to hell or heaven, but he knows not to talk about here as the walls have eyes and ears and the Headmaster would probably find out about that threat being an empty one and that won't do.

"Ah, wonderful then. I will just call up a house elf to help you two find a place to settle in," '_and where I can spy on you and try to stop from whatever you're doing',_ the Headmaster thought the last part to himself. "Bitty!"

Suddenly a loud pop was heard and a strange creature appeared. It squeaked out, "How can me help you sir, miss?"

Before the Headmaster could say anything or command the elf to do anything, Mayuri stepped and demanded, "I need a place where I can get anything that I need and I need space to work in as well."

Bitty, the house elf suddenly got very excited and began jumping up and down as she squeaked out, "The Come and Go Room on the seventh floor. Walk passed the wall three times and a door will appear and meets all of sir's needs."

Nemu had to resist smirking like her father, when she saw the stupid Headmaster's expression of anger, but it was soon gone and replaced with the expression of fake happiness.

"That is a wonderful idea, but I'm sure that we can find somewhere more comfortable for you to work in, Mayuri, my dear boy," The Headmaster said with a fake cheerful voice.

"Its Captain Kurotsuchi, to you, buffoon. And I am not your dear boy. So drop the act and go die somewhere else as you're annoying," Mayuri snapped at the Headmaster in anger.

"How dare you say that to the Headmaster, you freak!? Professor Dumbledore is the leader of the light, which is more than I can say about you!" Lily Potter screamed at him, but only to notice that he was not listening to her as his eyes were going in separate directions, freaking her out even more.

"Blah, blah, blah! Who cares what you think! I don't want to here it as it's a waste of time to talk to idiots like you! Now, you take us to where the house elf said that this room is," Mayuri demanded while pointing to Professor Snape who was standing close to the door and was not as annoying as the other idiots around here.

Nemu could see that Professor Severus Snape was trying not to look happy with what was going on in front of him. Even though, Nemu did not have really any emotions, she was trained to spot them on a person.

As they exited the Hospital Wing and was a good distance away from the place, Professor Snape finally spoke up, "I want to thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi for putting them dunderheads in their places. Their egos were getting too big to one room. If you need anything at all, please feel free ask me and I will see what I can do."

Mayuri tilted his head to the side and looked at Nemu for information about the man, who was leading them. Nemu began to tell him, "This is Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master here, Father."

"Potions Master?" Mayuri drawled out before smiling which showed off almost all of his teeth. "How exciting! I would love to pick your brain for all of that info. Books can do only so much, you know!"

Finally, they were on the seventh floor where the house elf said it should be. Without waiting for directions from her Father, Nemu walked back and forth three times before a door appeared in the wall.

Mayuri did not wait a second longer before opening the door. It would take death for Mayuri to admit that he was impressed with the room and its functions. It looks like that they may survive in this place where stupidity is common.

"Now, all we need is a Horcrux to get started," Nemu said in her usual monotone voice. As soon as she had said that, a tiara appeared on a table in front of them, surprising them. Snape had left them to do their research, but he turned to Nemu and said that he would like to get to know her better before he left the room, so he was not here to witness the tiara/Horcrux appearing.

Mayuri turned to Nemu and said in 'I'm proud of you' voice, "I made the right choice to choose you, Nemu, as my daughter."

"Thank you, Father. I'm always happy to serve to you," Nemu said as she bowed to Mayuri.

Mayuri nodded before going after the tiara. As he studied the tiara, his thoughts went to Nemu and the Snape guy. He knew that he rather have Nemu go out with Snape instead of that fashion loving Quincy. It would be a much better pairing with Snape, who he was one hundred percent sure can match Nemu in the IQ department. Maybe, he should push Nemu in that direction; it would probably benefit both of them.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I do hope that I can update this story sooner. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks. **


End file.
